


not just yet

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want to watch?” asked Gavin lazily scrolling through Netflix, curled up against Ryan with a pile of blankets around and on top of him. The nights like these were hard on him but very much worth it, his insomniac boyfriend only getting the occasional hour or two of sleep a day he liked to stay up with him on Fridays. Well as long as he could anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just yet

“What do you want to watch?” asked Gavin lazily scrolling through Netflix, curled up against Ryan with a pile of blankets around and on top of him. The nights like these were hard on him but very much worth it, his insomniac boyfriend only getting the occasional hour or two of sleep a day he liked to stay up with him on Fridays. Well as long as he could anyways.

“You pick whatever you want, love” said Ryan shifting his position and slowly lifting off the couch, much to Gavin discomfort.

“Do you want anything” asked Ryan turning around to face him,

“No” yawned Gavin stretching out across the length of the couch, and curling up into a tight ball of blankets.

“Ok” said Ryan heading down the hall towards the kitchen padding along lightly. Gavin yawned once more and rolled into the couch, appreciating the warmth that the blankets gave him, it was only 9 o’clock but he felt so tired. His eyes slowly started to droop feeling very heavy,  
‘I’ll only close them for a minute’ Gavin thought slowly drifting into sleep, behind him Ryan stood with two mugs of tea in his hands.

“Cutie” said Ryan softly as he made his way around the couch and placed the two mugs on the coffee table, sitting on the arm of the couch he ruffled the younger mans’ hair softly admiring his face as he slept.

“Wha!” Gavin said sitting up quickly, blinking rapidly “I wasn't asleep” he said lazily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Ryan scooted in between Gavin and the arm of the couch, motioning for Gavin to snuggle in, 

“I was not sleeping” repeated Gavin leaning his head up against Ryan’s chest.

“Sure you weren't” said Ryan clicking on a random movie and slowly drifting asleep

**Author's Note:**

> just decided to write some cute fluffy stuff because i'm bored  
> feel free to comment (Very much appreciated)


End file.
